Missing Piece
by Shining Umbreon
Summary: Proprio quando la storia di Shuichi e Yuki sembra diventare qualcosa di più vicino ad un rapporto amoroso, qualcosa viene a turbare la loro serenità. Riusciranno a far fronte ai guai ed a superarli insieme?
1. 0th day

****

Titolo: Missing Piece

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: Prologo/??

****

Rating: PG13

****

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi

****

Disclaimers: Shuichi e co. appartengono a Murakami-sama ed alla Sony Magazines. Questa fanfiction non esiste a scopo di lucro, spero soltanto che la legga e l'apprezzi un po' di gente.

****

Author's note: la mia prima fanfic su Gravitation, ed anche la prima fanfic shounen ai ^_^. Vi avverto fin da ora che sarà abbastanza triste, le ammiratrici di Yuki mi malediranno, lo so, ma preferisco le storie tristi a quelle banali e tutte felici e contente (e comunque, anch'io sono un'ammiratrice di Yuki ^_^!). Nei dialoghi ho deciso di usare anche alcuni termini giapponesi, così oltre che a leggere la fanfic imparerete anche un po' di giapponese, no? ^^ Il dizionario sarà alla fine di ogni capitolo (sempre che in ogni capitolo ci siano termini nuovi). Seconda cosa: questa ff è scritta dal POV (point of view) di Shuichi (linea di separazione composta da = ) e di Yuki (linea di separazione composta da * ). Beh, mi pare di aver detto tutto. Per cui, invece di continuare ad annoiarvi, vi auguro buona lettura!

****

Missing Piece

Prologo – 0th day

A quanto pare, le nostre aspettative si stavano avverando. Diventare una band famosa in tutto il mondo era sempre stato il nostro sogno. Ed ora ne avevamo finalmente l'occasione.

"Ma ci pensi? Un tour in America, il massimo delle nostre aspettative! Sono così felice, non sto più nella pelle, ma sono anche nervoso. Insomma, sono due mesi che non ci esibiamo più di fronte ad un pubblico, spero di non aver dimenticato come si fa! Ma no, mi sto soltanto facendo prendere dall'angoscia! Piuttosto, non riesco a capire l'atteggiamento di Seguchi-san, Sakano-san e Kei-san… continuano a ripetermi di dare il meglio di me, di impegnarmi al massimo… pensano davvero che io non abbia quell'intento? Così non fanno altro che moltiplicarmi l'ansia! E poi detesto essere trattato come se fossi un bambino, è come se –"

"Urusai." Smisi di parlare al suono della sua voce. 

"Huh?" Mi girai, per vedere un aspetto d'irritazione sulla sua faccia. Non mi sembrava di aver parlato poi tanto, ma intuivo che fosse quello il motivo della sua espressione. Perché si comportava di nuovo così? Pensavo che stesse cominciando a trattarmi meglio. Negli ultimi tempi era sempre stato gentile, invece quel giorno sembrava essere tornato come era qualche tempo fa. Scorbutico e insensibile. 

"E' da quando siamo usciti che non fai altro che parlare; non c'è bisogno di farla così lunga per uno stupido tour in America!" Mi diede un'occhiata intimidatoria, ed espirò una grande quantità di fumo sulla mia faccia; cominciai a tossire. Possibile che proprio in un momento per me importante come questo Yuki dovesse comportarsi così con me? Quel che mi fece ancora più rabbia fu il fatto che cominciò a sogghignare alla vista della mia insoddisfazione. 

"Per noi questo tour è una grande occasione…" sussurrai, come se volessi parlare più a me stesso che a Yuki. "E poi, mi spieghi perché mi stai accompagnando a fare spese?"

Lui si voltò verso di me, e ne approfittai per mostrargli la più addolorata delle mie espressioni. "Se il tuo intento è trattarmi male puoi anche andartene… Pensavo sarebbe stato bello scegliere gli abiti per il tour insieme a te… Ma la cosa che volevo di più era passare qualche ora in tua compagnia!" Finalmente le mie parole cominciavano a fare effetto. Yuki allargò gli occhi, probabilmente rendendosi conto del suo comportamento. Mi trattenni dal sorridere quando scosse la testa e cominciò a parlare meccanicamente. "Hai ragione. Perdonami," Non riuscii più a trattenere il sorriso. Yuki era così incredibilmente carino, anche quando si sforzava di essere gentile. In fondo, lo amavo per quello che era, non per quello che faceva finta di essere. La sua intrattabilità faceva parte del suo carattere, e nonostante questo avevamo passato dei bellissimi momenti assieme. O forse ero soltanto io a ricordarli come belli. Magari per Yuki non erano mai stati così splendidi come lo erano stati per me. 

Il mio pensiero venne inghiottito immediatamente dalle sue braccia attorno a me. Per un momento stentai a credere che Yuki mi stesse abbracciando, che mi stesse stringendo così intimamente a sé. Ma era normale, lui riusciva sempre a sorprendermi. Non ero ancora perfettamente abituato al suo cambiamento. Chiusi gli occhi ed adagiai le testa contro il suo maglione morbido. Dilettandomi nel suo calore, sfregai il muso contro il tessuto parecchie volte. L'aria per qualche istante seppe soltanto di lui, di quelle sigarette che fumava ogni momento. Per un secondo mi chiesi come avrei fatto a passare quei due mesi senza di lui. Ero così abituato alla sua presenza. Ogni volta che tornavo a casa, lui era sempre là, seduto davanti al computer portatile. Ultimamente usciva così raramente, ed infatti ero rimasto stupito dal fatto che avesse accettato di accompagnarmi a fare spese, quella mattina. 

"Shu-chan," Appena alzai lo sguardo, Yuki mi afferrò per le spalle e mi allontanò da lui. "Forse è meglio non esporci troppo." Mi girai, e notai un gran numero di persone incuriosite che ci fissavano e parlavano tra di loro. Yuki fece cadere la sigaretta sul marciapiede e la pestò, in attesa di una mia risposta. 

"Hai. Suppongo che tu abbia ragione…" Feci finta di niente, presi Yuki per il braccio e lo trascinai via da tutta quella folla di corsa. Mi fermai non appena notai l'insegna del negozio di abbigliamento nel quale avevo programmato di andare. Improvvisamente, Yuki allentò la mia presa sul suo braccio con violenza. 

"Baka!" esclamò. "Così facciamo molta più scena di quanta non ne stessimo facendo prima!"

Mi accorsi con imbarazzo che Yuki aveva ragione. Tutte le persone presenti su quel marciapiede ci osservavano con aria interrogativa, persino le commesse del negozio dove saremmo dovuti entrare. Sorrisi timidamente di fronte a tutti quegli occhi indiscreti, e riportai la mia attenzione a Yuki. 

"Go- gomen…" mormorai, abbassando lo sguardo. 

"Non importa," rispose Yuki. Riprese quella sua solita faccia noncurante e si appoggiò al muro. Frugò nella sua tasca e tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Sospirai, mentre ne estraeva una e l'accendeva. "Yuki, nel negozio è vietato fumare." 

Lui mi fissò come se l'avessi schiaffeggiato, e per un attimo rimasi fulminato dal suo sguardo. I suoi occhi a volte mi spaventavano proprio. "Y- Yuki," balbettai. "Scusa, ma non sei tu quello che ha detto di sbrigarci? Sbaglio o hai un appuntamento con Mizuki-san?"

Detto fatto. Yuki lasciò cadere la sigaretta per terra, mi afferrò per le spalle e mi spinse quasi con forza all'interno del negozio. Sbuffai, rendendomi conto di sentirmi vagamente frustrato. Kanna non era mai stata un problema per me come negli ultimi tempi, dopo averla conosciuta. Aveva un debole per Yuki, questo era certo, lo vedevo da come lo fissava e da come gli parlava. Ma soprattutto, da come guardava me; era invidiosa, ne ero certo. Invidiosa del fatto che Yuki fosse il _mio_ amante. E che dunque lei avesse perso ogni possibilità con lui. Dal giorno in cui la conobbi avevo avuto seriamente paura di lasciar andare Yuki ai suoi appuntamenti con lei, nonostante fossero soltanto di lavoro. Fortunatamente quel giorno avrei potuto tenere d'occhio quella strega. Io e Yuki dovevamo passare presumibilmente tutta la giornata assieme, dato che lui aveva accettato anche di partecipare al party organizzato da me e Hiroshi prima del viaggio in America. Una sorta di festa per salutarci con i parenti e gli amici. Non riuscivo ancora a capire come mai Yuki avesse accettato. Solitamente a lui non piacevano i posti affollati e le feste. Ma forse voleva solo passare un po' più tempo con me. Forse.

=======================================================================

"Arigatou, Yuki," 

"Huh? E per che cosa?" domandò, mentre infilava la chiave della macchina nel cruscotto. Io sorrisi. 

"Beh…" sussurrai. "… Per avermi aiutato con gli abiti… per aver portato fino alla macchina tutti i pacchi, per esserti trattenuto poco con Mizuki-san, per avermi invitato a pranzo e per… beh, ti dirò che la cosa che mi fa più piacere è il fatto che tu ora sia qui con me…"

"Baka," mormorò Yuki scherzosamente, dandomi un leggero pugno sulla testa. Mi voltai di scatto verso di lui, distogliendo lo sguardo dal finestrino. Giusto il tempo di girarmi, e ritrovai le labbra di Yuki sulle mie, le sue mani vagando tra i miei capelli. Chiusi gli occhi e posai delicatamente le mie mani sulle sue guance, per poi spingerle più in avanti, sempre di più, fino ad avvolgere completamente le braccia attorno al suo collo. I suoi baci erano sempre meravigliosi. Le sue mani cullavano la mia testa dolcemente, avevano il potere di sciogliere qualsiasi tensione, di renderla manovrabile. Realizzai improvvisamente di non sapere che ore fossero, ed aprii gli occhi per poter vedere l'orario dal grande schermo dell'edificio di fianco all'auto, mi accorsi con stupore di quanto fosse tardi. Mentre il bacio si faceva più profondo, allentai il mio abbraccio su Yuki e cominciai a lamentarmi nella sua bocca, tentando disperatamente di fargli capire. Quando finalmente il bacio fu rotto, entrambi non avevamo più fiato. Anche se adoravo i momenti in cui ci mancava il respiro e ci guardavamo negli occhi, dovevo avvisarlo dell'ora. 

"Yuki…" 

"Shh, non parlare," respirò lui, continuando ad accarezzare i miei capelli, ed avvicinò le sue labbra alle mie un'altra volta. Stavo per chiudere gli occhi nuovamente. Sarebbe stato bello prolungare il momento, anche perché era uno di quelli veramente rari. Ma era troppo tardi. Hiroshi sicuramente era preoccupato per noi. 

"Yuki," dissi di nuovo, con più forza questa volta. "Yuki, il party cominciava alle otto. Sono le otto e mezza." I suoi occhi si allargarono di colpo. Mi diede una beccata leggera sulle labbra, dopodiché si sedette in modo composto sul sedile e mise in moto la macchina. Lo guardai per qualche secondo, in parte deluso del fatto che quel magico momento con lui fosse finito. Le luci della strada illuminavano leggermente il volto di Yuki, dandogli una strana atmosfera.

"Yuki…" 

I suoi meravigliosi occhi color nocciolo si focalizzarono su di me. "… Nani?"

"Arigatou… di nuovo." mormorai, quasi in imbarazzo. "Oggi è stata una giornata splendida." 

"Sì, in effetti c'era un bel sole… ma io cosa centro?"

Scrollai, detestando il suo sarcasmo. "Non parlavo del clima. Parlavo del tempo trascorso insieme."

Sentii una risata bassa; mi girai verso di Yuki e notai che stava ridacchiando. Per un attimo rimasi sbalordito. Rideva o sorrideva davvero raramente, ogni volta che lo faceva restavo incantato. Era ancora più bello con il sorriso sulle labbra. 

"Baka," mormorò. "So bene che non parlavi del clima… Shu-chan, domani partirai per l'America, e non ti vedrò per due mesi." Quelle parole mi dissero tutto. Avvicinai la mia mano a quella di Yuki, posata sulla marcia. L'accarezzai leggermente, come se volessi imprimere nella mente la sua morbidezza, e cercai di avvicinarmi alla spalla di Yuki il più possibile. Una volta sistemata la testa sul tessuto, la sua mano destra si scostò dalla mia. Percorse tutta l'estensione della mia schiena per arrivare alla mia spalla e spingermi di più a sé. Aggrappai al tessuto del suo maglione la mano che prima stringeva quella di Yuki, chiudendo gli occhi e rilassandomi nel momento. Riuscivo a sentire il rumore della macchina a stento. 

"Ai shiteru…"

Per un attimo sentii lo sguardo di Yuki su di me. Anche se non lo vedevo, potevo sentirlo. 

"Shu-chan…" Era bello sentire il mio nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra, quella voce così dolce e profonda era musica per le mie orecchie. Anche se da lui avrei voluto sentire anche altre parole. Perché non mi diceva mai di amarmi? Stavamo insieme da parecchio, mi aveva dato e tuttora mi dava tantissime attenzioni, ma non capivo se lo facesse per amore o soltanto perché mi voleva bene. 

"Shu-chan," replicò Yuki, come se volesse da me qualche segno per capire che lo stessi ascoltando. 

"Nani?"

"Prima del party… vorrei –"

Non riuscii a sentire il resto della frase. O forse Yuki non la finì neanche. Sta di fatto che tantissimi giornalisti erano radunati di fronte al locale del party, e stavano circondando la macchina impedendoci di farci passare. La situazione divenne una confusione di voci, flash e colpi ai vetri dell'auto. Dannazione, pensai. Kei doveva sicuramente aver dato la notizia ai giornalisti in modo che venissero qui. 

In un momento di panico totale, feci la cosa più stupida che avrei potuto fare. Aprii il finestrino, inizialmente con l'intento di ordinare ai giornalisti di andarsene. Che idea stupida. Mi ritrovai di fronte agli occhi almeno dieci microfoni, le voci si fecero più forti, talmente forti che riuscii difficilmente a capire qualche domanda. 

"P- per favore…" Cercai di fare ciò che era il mio scopo iniziale, ma era tutto inutile, la mia sola voce non riusciva a sbaragliare tutte le altre. Mi girai verso Yuki, aveva una faccia irritata, tuttavia notavo che cercasse di mantenere la calma. L'ultima cosa che volevo era che lui si arrabbiasse; non era giusto, i giornalisti stavano rovinando una giornata che volevo ricordare come meravigliosa. 

Improvvisamente, Yuki fermò l'auto ed aprì la portiera. Non capivo cos'avesse in mente, e cominciai a pregare che non volesse fare a botte con i cronisti. Invece no, tentò di districarsi da loro durante il tragitto verso il mio lato della macchina. Nell'attimo in cui finalmente capii il suo intento, aprii la portiera e spinsi via da me i giornalisti fino a quando Yuki non mi acchiappò per il braccio e mi trascinò verso il locale aprendosi un varco tra tutti quegli scocciatori. 

Una volta all'interno del locale, Yuki mi prese per mano e mi condusse verso le scale.

"Yuki," mormorai. "Non sei arrabbiato… vero?"

"Iie." rispose, indifferente.

"Honto ni?"

"Hai. Ora è meglio raggiungere Hiroshi e gli altri."

Chinai il capo in risposta. Era già molto tardi, sicuramente Sakano stava avendo una delle sue crisi di panico. Strinsi più forte la mano di Yuki, mentre arrivavamo alla stanza del party.

=======================================================================

"Pensavamo che non saresti più venuto neanche tu…"

Hiroshi era veramente triste. Aveva invitato sia la sua famiglia che Ayaka, ma nessuno di loro era potuto venire. Io invece non avevo neanche pensato di invitare i miei o mia sorella. Non sapevo nemmeno se fossero a conoscenza della mia relazione con Yuki, e non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo. Non sapevo in che modo l'avrebbero presa.

"Gomen nasai, Hiro…" mi scusai. "Il tempo con Yuki è passato così in fretta… e poi è stato così gentile oggi, rispetto al solito…"

Lui sorrise, strofinando una mano sui miei capelli affettuosamente. 

"Sono felice per te, Shuichi," disse. "Ho notato che ultimamente sei sempre sereno, sono due mesi che non ti sento parlare di litigi con Yuki o delle sue cattiverie."

Chinai il capo e presi un bicchiere di birra dal tavolino di fronte. Ne presi un sorso, meditando sul gusto leggermente amaro. Infine, decisi di rispondere verbalmente.

"Hai…" La mia voce suonava distesa, pronunciai quella parola come un sospiro di sollievo. C'erano stati momenti in cui avevo seriamente dubitato che la mia storia con Yuki non potesse funzionare, in cui avevo pensato di arrendermi all'evidenza che fossi soltanto una scocciatura per lui. Ora però ero felice di non aver lasciato perdere. Lui era ancora con me, ed il nostro rapporto migliorava di giorno in giorno. "Se penso che non lo vedrò per due mesi…"

"Shuichi, esistono tanti mezzi per comunicare a distanza," rispose lui, con voce rassicurante. "Ci sono i telefoni, le lettere, internet… e poi sono sicuro che questi due mesi passeranno in fretta."

"Lo spero proprio…" sussurrai, prima di prendere un altro sorso di birra dal bicchiere. "Dopo il tour saremo liberi fino all'estate prossima… Ehi, ma dimmi un po' di te! Come va' con Ayaka-chan?"

"Oh," Hiroshi sembrava sorpreso dalla mia domanda. Non era ancora abituato a non vedermi come un ingenuo. "Va tutto bene. Ha promesso che domani verrà a salutarmi all'aeroporto."

"Sugoi!" esclamai. "Allora non fare quella faccia triste, vedi di goderti la festa, altrimenti rischi di far preoccupare gli altri!" Gli diedi due pacche sulla schiena in segno d'incoraggiamento, dopodiché mi alzai dalla sedia. 

********************************************************************************

"Come vanno le cose con Shindou-san?"

Odiavo quella domanda da parte di Tohma. Con quel tono. Era come se mi stesse chiedendo _Quanto ancora hai intenzione di sopportarlo?_. Sospirai, appoggiandomi al muro. 

"Va tutto benissimo, grazie." risposi con noncuranza. Negli occhi di Tohma si fece strada purissima sorpresa, probabilmente non si aspettava da me una risposta del genere. 

"Sai, pensavo che mancasse poco al tuo punto di rottura…" commentò. "Evidentemente hai molta più pazienza di quanto immaginassi." Guardai Tohma con occhi truci, come se quelle parole fossero state un insulto. 

"Se non sopportassi Shuichi l'avrei già lasciato da tempo…" ribattei con tono offeso. Lui mi fissò di nuovo con quell'espressione stupita, ma non si smentì neanche in quel momento.

"Suvvia, sai più di me quanto Shindou-san ti renda manovrabile, in ogni situazione riesce sempre a costringerti a restare con lui." A quel punto trovai davvero un punto di rottura. Smisi di sorreggermi sul muro per fissare Tohma dritto negli occhi. "Stammi bene a sentire," mormorai. "Forse inizialmente era così, ma solo inizialmente. Ora gli sono grato per non avermi permesso di andare via da lui. Shuichi per me è molto più importante di quanto tu immagini." Non riuscii quasi a riconoscermi mentre pronunciavo quelle parole. Non era assolutamente da me fare certi discorsi, senza contare che non avevo mai preso le difese di Shuichi, né tantomeno le difese del nostro rapporto. Anche Tohma rimase stupito, forse più di me. 

"… Mi stai dicendo che lo ami?"

=======================================================================

"Huh? Yuki?" domandò Sakano. "L'ho visto una mezz'oretta fa con il presidente… sono andati sul tetto, volevano parlare e prendere una boccata d'aria."

Annuii, guardandomi intorno per trovare l'ascensore. Mi sentivo un leggermente pesante e disorientato, dovevo avere bevuto un po' troppo. Così mi lasciai completamente andare sulla parete metallica dell'ascensore, mentre aspettavo che mi portasse sul tetto. Le parti laterali erano degli specchi, e notai immediatamente l'aspetto disordinato che avevo in quel momento. I capelli scompigliati, la giacca sottosopra, i pantaloni macchiati di birra… sembravo quasi un barbone. Sorrisi, immaginando che faccia avrebbe fatto Yuki quando mi avrebbe visto. 

Appena le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, mi ritrovai davanti Tohma e Yuki, mi fissavano, sorpresi. Ma non ci feci caso, appena vidi il mio scrittore adorato non riuscii a trattenere né la mia voce né i movimenti del mio corpo.

"Yukiii… " Avvolsi le braccia attorno al suo collo possessivamente, facendolo barcollare, prima che si abituasse al mio peso. "Shu-chan, che è successo di sotto?" domandò Yuki, con tono meravigliato. "Una guerra?" Cominciò ad accarezzare i miei capelli, forse nel tentativo di rimetterli in ordine. Sospirai soddisfattamente. Era una bella sensazione. Con la testa nascosta nel suo petto, il mondo esterno sembrava quasi intirizzirsi, diventarmi estraneo. 

"Beh, ragazzi, non so voi…" s'intromise Tohma, fermando con una mano le porte dell'ascensore che si chiudevano. "… ma io me ne torno al piano inferiore; sta cominciando a fare troppo freddo."

Come allontanai la testa dal torso di Yuki, notai che il presidente mi sorrideva. "Sei molto fortunato, Shindou-san… Davvero molto fortunato." E detto questo, entrò nell'ascensore e lasciò andare gli sportelli. Non capivo a cosa si riferisse. Al mio rapporto con Yuki? Al tour in America? A qualcos'altro? Prima che la mia mente cominciasse anche solo a pensarci, Yuki prese la mia faccia tra le sue mani e mi baciò sulle labbra teneramente. Provai leggermente a spostarmi, ma le sue braccia mi vincolavano a lui con una forza quasi dolorosa. Anche dopo il bacio, non voleva lasciarmi andare. Lasciò riposare il mento sulla mia fronte, e senza dire una parola, continuammo a restare in quella posizione per qualche minuto.

"Shu-chan…" 

"Hai?"

Rimase in silenzio, dopo la mia domanda, come se non sapesse cosa dire. Sentivo la sua bocca prendere fiato per parlare, e subito dopo un sospiro, come se le parole non uscissero. Dopo la quarta volta, il sospiro divenne più pesante. "… è meglio se torniamo anche noi al piano di sotto." Anche se erano le ultime parole che avrei voluto sentire, non obiettai. Il freddo cominciava ad aumentare, e la mia giacca non era in grado di proteggermi adeguatamente. "Hai." Alla mia risposta, Yuki premette il pulsante per chiamare l'ascensore, ed attendemmo in silenzio che arrivasse.

=======================================================================

"Che ore sono?" Non guardavo più l'orologio nel locale da un'eternità. Doveva essere tardissimo. 

"Le quattro meno un quarto…" sospirò Yuki. 

"Shimatta!" esclamai. "Domani è un miracolo se riuscirò a svegliarmi in tempo!" Cercai di seguire il passo di Yuki, ma la mia andatura era troppo barcollante per permettermi di camminare veloce. Lui si girò e mi guardò con aria divertita. "Pensa ad ora, piuttosto… sei ubriaco."

"Non è vero." ribattei, anche se sapevo che Yuki aveva ragione. Tornò indietro verso di me e mi diede un leggero colpo sulla schiena, facendomi perdere l'equilibrio che tentavo di mantenere mentre camminavo. Prima che toccassi il cemento del marciapiede, Yuki mi afferrò e mi mise a sedere sulla sua schiena, le sue braccia avvolsero le mie ginocchia, ed io abbandonai la testa sulla sua spalla. Il mio orecchio destro sfiorava i suoi capelli incredibilmente morbidi, sembravano fatti di seta. Mentre chiudevo gli occhi, sentii la voce di Yuki.

"Shu-chan… posso chiederti una cosa?"

Ridacchiai debolmente. "Hai bisogno del mio permesso per potermi fare una domanda?"

Anche Yuki cominciò a ridere. Rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi riprese a parlare. 

"Sei felice… in questo momento?" Le sue parole suonavano come se si fosse esercitato a dirle parecchie volte.   
"Hai, certo." risposi. "Mi basta stare al tuo fianco per essere felice…"

"Devo essere sincero con te…" mormorò. Non capivo perché parlasse in questo modo. "Ho sempre pensato che prima o poi ti saresti stancato di me…"

"Yuki, mai!" lo interruppi bruscamente. "Mai, non mi stancherei mai di te! Anche se avessi continuato a trattarmi male come una volta, io avrei continuato ad amarti!"

Yuki sorrise timidamente, uno di quei sorrisi che in lui non avevo mai visto, neanche raramente. Tuttavia, quell'espressione svanì quasi subito. Il suo comportamento stava cominciando a preoccuparmi. "Doushita no?" domandai, preoccupato.

"Iie…" La sua bocca voleva dire di più, lo sentivo dai suoi respiri profondi, dalla sua espressione esitante. "… Siamo arrivati." mormorò, posandomi sul cofano anteriore della macchina. Prese la chiave, tuttavia fermò la mano non appena fu vicina alla portiera. "Abbiamo lasciato l'auto aperta."

"Ops…" commentai. Mentre tentavo di spostarmi dal cofano della macchina, sentii che c'era qualcosa sotto la mia mano. Come l'alzai, notai un foglietto bianco scritto in nero con delle specie di decorazioni rosse. Inizialmente pensai che si trattasse di pubblicità… poi presi tra le mani il foglio e lo guardai bene. "Ops!" replicai, allarmato. 

"Che succede?"

"Hai parcheggiato la macchina dove non potevi…" Dopodiché, porsi il foglio a Yuki. Chiuse gli occhi in esasperazione, e mi scappò una risata, forse per la sua espressione. 

"Una multa…" Non riuscivo più a fermare le risate, non sapevo neanche perché stessi ridendo tanto. Forse era l'alcol a rendermi un po' pazzo. "Urusai, Shu-chan… siamo vicini ad un palazzo, sveglierai tutti…"

Niente da fare, le risa continuavano ad uscire involontariamente dalla mia bocca senza fermarsi un secondo. Cominciai a pensare che sarei soffocato a furia di ridere. Forse in preda alla disperazione, Yuki s'inclino contro di me e catturò le mie labbra in un bacio. Inutile dire che la ridarella mi passò immediatamente. "Urusai. Baka." sussurrò, la sua voce era così bassa che sembrava il vento. 

"N- non so cosa mi sia preso…" balbettai, agitato. 

"Non importa."

Stavo per chiedergli cos'è che tentava di dirmi prima, ma non riuscii ad elaborare una frase prima che Yuki mi prendesse in braccio e mi portasse fino al lato destro della macchina, depositandomi sul sedile. Stava per allontanarsi e chiudere la portiera, ma afferrai l'orlo della sua manica. 

"Huh?" 

"Yuki… arigatou…" sussurrai, oscillante tra sonno e veglia. "Ultimamente sei così gentile… così dolce… così… come ti vorrei sempre…"

Yuki strinse la mia mano. "Io… potrei…" cominciò, ma s'interruppe subito. Forse perché ormai avevo chiuso gli occhi e stavo per cadere nel mondo dei sogni. Spostò dalla mia fronte qualche trefolo di capelli, poi disse, "… ne parliamo un'altra volta."

"Okay…" sussurrai, abbandonando completamente la testa sul sedile. Il sonno cominciò a sbarcare nelle mia mente, l'ultimo suono percettibile fu quello della portiera chiusa da Yuki.

********************************************************************************

"Yuki…" Sarà stata la millesima volta che Shuichi chiamava il mio nome. "Onegai…"

"Iie…" risposi, quasi freddamente. Lui reagì come se quella parola per lui fosse stato un colpo fisico, assunse un'espressione mortificata e indietreggiò nel mio abbraccio. Quando riportò i suoi occhi sui miei, c'era una scintilla di speranza in loro. "Onegai…" sussurrò, le sue mani scivolarono sul tessuto del mio maglione, ma le fermai non appena ne raggiunsero l'orlo. 

"Iie." replicai, con meno freddezza. Lasciai che il mio sguardo si sciogliesse in un sorriso. "Devi svegliarti presto, domani… sei stanco e hai bisogno di riposare." Le sue mani tentarono di fare forza alle mie, mentre parlavo. 

"Demo… demo…" Cercò di trattenere uno sbadiglio, ma il tentativo gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Posai le mie labbra sulle sue palpebre, baciando via le gocce di cristallo tra le sue ciglia. Liberai Shuichi dal mio abbraccio, gli presi la mano e lo condussi nella mia stanza. "Puoi dormire nel mio letto, però, se ti fa piacere…"

I suoi occhi si spalancarono. "Honto ni?!"

"Hai." sussurrai. "Potremmo provare a dormire insieme più spesso, dopo il tour… cosa ne pensi?"

"Yuki, è meraviglioso!" esclamò Shuichi. "Svegliarmi al tuo fianco tutte le mattine… mi sembra quasi un sogno!" Ero felice di vederlo così gioioso. Ultimamente il sorriso di Shuichi stava diventando per me una delle cose più appaganti al mondo. E bastava così poco per renderlo felice…

"Aspettami qui," mormorai. "Torno subito. Nel mentre cambiati, indossa pure una delle mie camicie." Le mie camicie gli stavano così larghe da arrivargli quasi fino alle ginocchia. Shuichi annuì, sorridendomi. "Arigatou, Yuki…"

Chinai il capo ed uscii dalla stanza. Il corridoio era completamente oscuro, ma non volevo accendere la luce, i miei occhi ormai erano abituati all'oscurità. Mi appoggiai sul tavolo, frugando nelle mie tasche alla ricerca dell'oggetto che m'interessava. Una volta tra le mie mani, lo fissai, meditando. Negli ultimi giorni… soprattutto questi ultimi giorni mi comportavo in modo diverso da prima. Tutto per colpa di quell'oggetto. Mi maledissi per averlo preso. Tanto era inutile. 

"Non ce la farò mai…" sussurrai a me stesso, mentre lo riponevo al suo posto. Osservai la leggera luce che filtrava dalla porta della mia stanza, ricordandomi che Shuichi mi aspettava. Afferrai dal divano del soggiorno il suo cuscino e camminai in direzione del corridoio.

Entrai nella stanza, e sorrisi alla vista del mio amante sotto le coperte e con la testa premuta sul mio guanciale. "Odora di te," sussurrò, gesticolando con il mento al cuscino. 

"Ovvio, ci dormo ogni notte," commentai, e mi sedetti al lato del letto. Gli porsi il suo cuscino cortesemente. "Tieni. Senza il tuo cuscino non riesci a dormire, no?"

"Hai…" mormorò Shuichi, lentamente e quasi esitantemente, come se stentasse a credere che chi avesse di fronte fossi proprio io. Il più delle volte mi capitava di tirargli il cuscino in faccia.

Mi cambiai gli abiti il più in fretta possibile, dopodiché spensi le luci e m'inclinai sul letto, lasciandomi avvolgere dalle braccia sottili di Shuichi. Ci sistemammo sul materasso e ci stringemmo in un caldo abbraccio. "Yuki, ai shiteru…" 

Chiusi gli occhi, ascoltando il respiro ed i battiti del cuore di Shuichi. Lasciandomi cullare da quella sorta di ninnananna, mi abbandonai in quel che sarebbe stato uno dei sonni più sereni della mia vita. 

To Be Continued…

****

"Urusai": "Taci" oppure "Stai zitto"

****

"Hai": "Sì", "Già."

****

"Baka": "Stupido", "Sciocco"

****

"Gomen": "Mi dispiace"

****

"Arigatou": "Grazie"

****

"Nani?": "Cosa c'è?"

****

"Ai shiteru": "Ti amo"

****

"Iie": "No"

****

"Honto ni?": "Davvero?", "Sul serio?"

****

"Demo": "Ma", "Però"

****

"Gomen nasai": "Mi dispiace tantissimo", "Ti prego, perdonami"

****

"Sugoi": "Wow"

****

"Shimatta": "Accidenti", "M***a"

****

"Doushita no?": "C'è qualcosa che non va'?"

****

"Onegai": "Ti prego", "Per favore"

****

Author's Note: beh, che vi sembra? Vi è piaciuta? ^_^ Lo so che Yuki è moooolto OOC, ma penso che con il tempo tutti possano cambiare, no? Beh, per ora vi saluto, al prossimo capitolo! ^^ 

****

By Shining Umbreon


	2. 1st day

****

Titolo: Missing Piece

****

Autrice: Shining Umbreon

****

Capitolo: 1/??

****

Rating: PG13

****

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi

****

Disclaimers: Shuichi e co. appartengono a Murakami-sama ed alla Sony Magazines. Questa fanfiction non esiste a scopo di lucro, spero soltanto che la legga e l'apprezzi un po' di gente.

****

Author's note: la mia prima fanfic su Gravitation, ed anche la prima fanfic shounen ai ^_^. Vi avverto fin da ora che sarà abbastanza triste, le ammiratrici di Yuki mi malediranno, lo so, ma preferisco le storie tristi a quelle banali e tutte felici e contente (e comunque, anch'io sono un'ammiratrice di Yuki ^_^!). Nei dialoghi ho deciso di usare anche alcuni termini giapponesi, così oltre che a leggere la fanfic imparerete anche un po' di giapponese, no? ^^ Il dizionario sarà alla fine di ogni capitolo (sempre che in ogni capitolo ci siano termini nuovi). Seconda cosa: questa ff è scritta dal POV (point of view) di Shuichi (linea di separazione composta da = ) e di Yuki (linea di separazione composta da * ). Beh, mi pare di aver detto tutto. Per cui, invece di continuare ad annoiarvi, vi auguro buona lettura!

****

Missing Piece

Capitolo 1 – 1st day

Adoravo svegliarmi nel calore del letto di Yuki, avvolto nel suo odore, quel profumo che sentivo così spesso ma che per me era ancora così nuovo. Era una sensazione confortevole, sotto le sue coperte mi sentivo al sicuro. 

Non potevo ancora credere a ciò che era accaduto il giorno prima. Yuki era stato dolce come non lo era mai stato, ancora più dolce e gentile dei giorni precedenti. Da una parte ero pazzo di gioia, ma dall'altra pensavo che non fosse giusto il fatto che lui cominciasse a trattarmi come un vero amante proprio quando dovevo partire. "Yuki…?" Spostai un braccio verso il lato del letto di Yuki, ma non c'era niente, a parte ciò che restava della sua presenza. Il lenzuolo era caldo dove lui aveva riposato, e se era ancora caldo significava che non si era alzato poi da così tanto tempo. 

Ci misi qualche minuto ad aprire gli occhi. Guardai la sveglia sul comodino per vedere che ore fossero. Le sei e mezza. Avevo dormito poco più di due ore. Potevo restare a letto ancora mezz'ora, dopodiché sarei stato davvero costretto ad alzarmi. Ma il pensiero che Yuki non fosse nella stessa stanza con me pulsava nella mia testa. Volevo passare il più tempo possibile con lui, prima di partire. 

Tolsi le coperte da sopra di me e mi disposi sul letto in posizione seduta. Mi stiracchiai e sbadigliai non so quante volte, poi mi accorsi di sentire dei passi provenienti dal corridoio. Stavo per alzarmi, ma la porta si aprì prima di permettermi quel movimento. 

"Konnichi wa," L'aria venne pervasa da un piacevole profumo. Yuki era là, davanti alla porta aperta, una mano sulla maniglia e l'altra che reggeva un vassoio con quel che sembrava essere la colazione. "Non osare alzarti, torna sotto le coperte. Servizio in camera."

"Oh…" Un'altra sorpresa. Pensavo che sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, che la giornata di ieri sarebbe restata solo un bel ricordo. Invece no, Yuki continuava con le sue gentilezze. Continuava a trattarmi con dolcezza e quasi con sottomissione nei miei confronti. Perché?

"Do… doushite?" domandai, mentre Yuki posava il vassoio sulle coperte disordinate del letto. Lui sorrise. "Perché che cosa?" Mentre parlava, prese dal vassoio una brioche e me la porse. L'accettai, ma continuai ad essere pensieroso. 

"Perché sei così gentile, tutt'un tratto?" mormorai. "E' da qualche giorno, ma soprattutto da ieri che…" Mi bloccai, dato che Yuki prese le mie mani nelle sue, e mi fissò con occhi seri e dolci allo stesso tempo. 

"Beh…" sussurrò, guardando in modo fisso nei miei occhi. "… Consideralo come un premio da parte mia per essere arrivato tanto in alto…" 

"Oh, Yuki… Arigatou." risposi, sorridendo. "… e sarai sempre gentile?" Non potevo vedermi allo specchio, ma immaginavo già quanto i miei occhi si fossero illuminati in quel momento. Yuki portò la sua mano vicino alla mia faccia ed accarezzò la mia guancia con le sue punte delle dita. La sua espressione era ancora affettuosa, e ciò era un buon segno, un buonissimo segno. Allargai i miei occhi pieni di gioia. "Yuki??! Honto ni?!"

Il momento venne rotto dal suono del telefono. Proprio quando Yuki stava per rispondere. Sospirai, Yuki si allungò verso il telefono e rispose. "Moshi moshi?"

Finii di mangiare la brioche fissando Yuki, mentre parlava al telefono. "Huh? Hai… hai, siamo tornati a casa che erano le quattro di notte. Iie, Shuichi non mi ha detto niente del genere… Uhm…" Si girò verso di me, porgendomi la cornetta. "Shu-chan, Sakano-san al telefono. Vuole parlarti dell'appuntamento."

"Oh… hai." agguantati la cornetta con un movimento morbido. 

"Shindou-kun… sei già sveglio, eh?" chiese Sakano. "Pensavo che Nakano-san ti avesse telefonato… Non hai saputo dello spostamento d'oraro?"

"Iie, Hiro non ha telefonato per niente."

"Puoi passare due ore in più con Uesugi-san…" affermò Sakano. "L'appuntamento è stato spostato per le nove e mezza." Sussultai per la sorpresa. "Avevo detto a Nakano-san d'informarti, ma evidentemente se n'è dimenticato… fortuna che ho telefonato per avere la conferma che fossi a conoscenza dello spostamento d'orario!"

Caddi dal letto, durante la caduta tentai di aggrapparmi alle coperte, ma con scarsi risultati. "Itai!!"

"Shu… chan?"

Yuki s'inclinò al lato del letto per poter vedere la mia posizione caotica tra il letto ed il comodino. "Va'… tutto bene?" domandò, sconcertato. Mi alzai di fretta dal pavimento e tornai nuovamente sul letto. "Yuki! Possiamo restare insieme ancora due ore!" esclamai. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso. Mi avvicinai a lui, posando la testa sul suo petto. Al telefono c'era ancora Sakano, preoccupato dal fatto che non sentisse più la mia voce. Avvicinai la cornetta all'orecchio. "Ci vediamo alle nove e mezza… Ja ne." dissi, prima che potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

Yuki ridacchiò come lasciai cadere il ricevitore sul materasso. Avvolse le sue braccia attorno a me emettendo un piccolo sbadiglio. "Non hai ancora guardato fuori dalla finestra?" 

"Iie, doushite?" Immediatamente il mio sguardo si rivolse alla finestra, attraverso la tenda era chiaramente visibile la luce debole, probabilmente velata dalle nuvole. Non riuscivo a vedere altro, però, attraverso quella stoffa semi-trasparente di fronte al vetro. Yuki si alzò dal letto, aprì la tenda e subito dopo la finestra. "Sta nevicando."

"Sugoi!!" Mi alzai anch'io dal letto, di corsa. Ma Yuki mi fermò poco prima che potessi raggiungere la finestra. "Baka, prenderai freddo se ti avvicini alla finestra vestito così." Sussultai leggermente al suono di quel suo solito insulto nei miei confronti, ma vidi dai suoi occhi affettuosi che quella parola non era un'offesa. 

"Hai." La mia voce suonava timida e riconoscente. "Vado a cambiarmi." Yuki sorrise, e si diresse al lato del letto per riordinare le coperte. "Ah, Shu-chan," mi chiamò improvvisamente. "Vestiti pesante, voglio portarti fuori sotto la neve."

********************************************************************************

Gli occhi di Shuichi s'illuminarono di nuovo, mentre pronunciavo quella frase. Questo era il primo inverno che passavamo insieme. O meglio, il primo inverno da quando stavamo insieme. Non l'avremo passato come avevo desiderato negli ultimi tempi; in mezzo a quell'immensa distesa bianca, a lanciarci palle di neve, oppure davanti al fuoco di qualche camino a riscaldarci, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, oppure… 

"Hai!!!" esclamò Shuichi. I suoi passi rimbombarono per tutto il corridoio, mentre raggiungeva il soggiorno. Forse l'uscita sotto la neve poteva essere la mia occasione per dargli quel che volevo dargli. Era una buona opportunità, anche con la giusta atmosfera. L'unica cosa che non andava ero io, sicuramente non avrei avuto il coraggio. 

I miei occhi fecero il giro della stanza, dalla finestra fino alla porta, fino… fermai lo sguardo sulla foto mia e di Shuichi che avevamo scattato al Tokyo Bay Music Festival, dopo l'esibizione del mio bel baka dai capelli rosa. Su quel palco aveva cantato la prima canzone dedicata a me. Dapprima l'avevo intuito, ma era stato Shuichi stesso a dirmi che le parole improvvisate le aveva inventate pensando a me. Il testo era molto più poetico rispetto alle sue precedenti canzoni (anche se non l'ammetterei mai), non solo mi aveva quasi commosso, ma mi ero anche sentito onorato. 

Nella foto, Shuichi stringeva il mio braccio e ci strofinava il muso, la sua espressione mi ricordava quella di un gattino felice. Io invece avevo il solito sguardo indifferente e quasi freddo, però strofinavo una delle mia mani tra i capelli del ragazzo. Quella foto era stata stampata su tutti i giornali, a causa di Kei, il quale l'aveva scattata e data a varie case giornalistiche. Gli articoli parlavano più di me e Shuichi che del suo concerto. La prima pagina di quasi ogni giornale era stata riempita di commenti sul nostro rapporto, sul fatto che dopo quattro mesi dallo scandalo continuassimo a stare insieme. Shimatta, cosa pensavano, che la storia tra due uomini non potesse durare nel tempo? Mi faceva una rabbia…

Il giorno dopo, com'era presumibile, davanti al palazzo del nostro appartamento c'erano tantissimi rompiscatole pronti a farci domande. E quando Shuichi veniva intervistato scappava sempre qualche domanda su di me. Per me non era poi tanto seccante, almeno non quanto doveva esserlo per lui. Ricordo che una volta un giornalista l'aveva anche fatto piangere, a causa delle sue domande. Era tornato a casa in lacrime, gridandomi che non avrebbe mai più rilasciato un'intervista in vita sua. In quel momento mi ero sentito così responsabile… Shuichi non meritava questo. Shuichi non doveva piangere. Quando piangeva mi sentivo morire. Proprio in quei momenti, in cui lo vedevo ferito, in cui pensavo quanto la nostra storia non potesse funzionare, Shuichi si attaccava a me come non mai; forse in qualche modo immaginava i pensieri che mi passavano per la mente in quelle situazioni. 

"Yuki, sono pronto! Ehi, ma sei ancora lì?" 

=======================================================================

"_La coppia dell'anno… "Yuki" Eiri Uesugi e Shuichi Shindou. _Yuki, ci stanno prendendo in giro!"

"Ignorali," A volte desideravo avere la calma di Yuki. Quell'articolo m'innervosiva proprio, invece lui riusciva a non darci peso. "Sono un mucchio di citrulli che farebbero qualsiasi cosa per vendere le loro riviste…" 

"Lo so, però mi fa rabbia…"

Avevamo passato un'ora piacevolmente, prima nel cortile davanti a casa di Yuki, poi passeggiando per le strade sotto la neve. Mi ero fermato ad un'edicola per qualche momento, e subito avevo trovato qualche giornale che parlava di me e Yuki. Non c'era niente che mi facesse più rabbia. 

"Ignorali, ho detto," mormorò lui. "Oppure t'interessano più i giornalisti di me? Hmm, Shu-chan?"

"Naturalmente no." Mi guardai intorno, prima di premere le mie labbra sulle sue. Yuki ricambiò il bacio, cogliendomi di sorpresa. Il mio intento era di dargli un bacio casto, in modo da non dare troppo nell'occhio, come aveva sempre voluto Yuki. Invece oggi lui sembrava quasi voler far notare a tutti i costi ciò che facevamo, come se i suoi gesti parlassero e dicessero _per favore, guardateci!_. 

"Yuki," bisbigliai, mentre allontanavamo le labbra l'uno dall'altro. "Sarai sempre gentile? Non hai risposto alla domanda, prima." Yuki accarezzò con una mano i miei capelli, mentre con l'altra stringeva la mia mano. "Shu-chan…"

"SSHHHHUUUIIIICCCHHIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Quella voce la conoscevo fin troppo bene. Yuki sospirò, mollando la mia mano; ed a quel punto, sospirai anch'io. Mi girai verso il proprietario di quella voce e sorrisi forzatamente. "Sakuma-san."

"Shu-chan, tanti tanti tanti auguri per il tour!" esclamò. "Ryu-chan è tanto felice per te!!"

"A… arigatou…" balbettai. "Ma non penso che avremmo avuto tutto questo successo senza il tuo aiuto…" 

"Iie," m'interruppe. "Shu-chan è bravo e canta bene, è per questo che farà un tour in America!" Ryuichi fissò allegramente Yuki, mentre finiva di parlare. "Yuki-chan, sono le nove e un quarto. Posso accompagnare Shu-chan all'appuntamento con i suoi amici?"

Stavo per protestare, ma mi accorsi che Ryuichi voleva parlarmi senza che ci fosse Yuki. Il mio amante sembrò esitare un attimo, ma poi chinò il capo mutamente. "Certo." Per un attimo avevo sperato che protestasse come avrei voluto fare io. 

"Yuki, ci vediamo più tardi," mormorai, baciandogli la guancia in segno di saluto. Yuki annuì, le sue mani strinsero le mie per un momento. "Ja ne… Shu-chan."

Ryuichi mi prese per mano ed insieme cominciammo ad incamminarci verso gli studi della NG Records Corporation. Mi girai per dare un'ultima occhiata a Yuki, ma lui non mi guardava. Aveva già cominciato a dirigersi verso la sua auto, probabilmente deciso a tornare a casa.

"Shu-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Non vi vedrete per due mesi… non siete tristi?" Fece quella domanda con una strana malinconia, sia nell'espressione che nella voce. 

"Viaggiare fa parte del mio lavoro," risposi. "Non posso farci niente… amo cantare e amo Yuki."

"E lui d'accordo con il fatto che questa non sarà la prima volta?" domandò, e rimasi quasi stupito da come parlava. In quel momento mi accorsi di stare parlando con la parte seria di lui. Quella che mostrava raramente con le persone, ma che invece mostrava sul palco, quando cantava.

"… sì," replicai, in parte dispiaciuto. "In fondo, potremo sentirci per telefono, oppure scriverci…"

"Certo, però… non avrà protestato perché non vuole che tu rinunci al tuo sogno… ma penso che gli mancherai molto… Mi è bastato vedere come ti guardava mentre andavi via con me."

"T- tu dici?" chiesi, sorpreso. "Era dispiaciuto?"

Ryuichi sorrise. Notai che aveva ripreso la sua solita espressione semplice ed ingenua. "Yuki-chan è il fidanzato di Shu-chan. Perché non dovrebbe essere triste?"

"Beh… sì, in teoria è il mio fidanzato," mormorai. "Ma non mi ha mai detto che mi ama."

"Ohhh, Shu-chan," esclamò Ryuichi. "Neanche una volta? Proprio mai?"

"Mai." sospirai. 

Ryuichi si rattristò improvvisamente, nei suoi occhi si formarono dei lacrimoni. "Povero Shu-chan…!" esclamò. Io sospirai, fissando la neve ai miei piedi. 

"Beh, però… vedi… insomma, non so come spiegarlo…" Non riuscivo a trovare le parole giuste per esprimermi. "E' come se i suoi sentimenti trasparissero, come se le sue azioni mi dicessero ciò che lui non mi dice mai… che mi ama." 

Ryuichi abbozzò un sorriso e posò una mano sulla mia spalla. "Yuki-chan non è molto espansivo, ma vuole tanto bene al mio amico Shu-chan." 

Quelle parole mi fecero sorridere di nuovo. Ryuichi era sempre stato in grado di tirarmi su il morale, sia quando ero più giovane e mi limitavo ad ammirarlo, sia ora che ero diventato suo amico.

"Hai, può darsi." risposi.

"Allegria, allora!" esclamò Ryuichi. "Shu-chan, andiamo! Na no daaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Cominciò a correre verso l'edificio della NG Records Corporation, davanti alle porte automatiche c'erano Hiroshi, Fujisaki e Sakano. Ryuichi si girò verso di me e mi fece cenno di seguirlo. Io annuii e cominciai ad attraversare la strada, riflettendo sulle sue parole.

********************************************************************************

Dovevo ammetterlo, ero furioso con Ryuichi. Stavo per riuscire a trovare la forza, ed invece ogni volta che ero sul punto di fare quel grande passo qualcuno o qualcosa c'interrompeva. Continuavo a lanciare bestemmie a voce bassa, e dirette a chissà chi, mentre lasciavo che il mio peso affondasse sul divano del soggiorno. 

Su quel divano aveva dormito tantissime volte il mio Shuichi, pensai; un calore indescrivibile invase il mio cuore a quel pensiero. Ed un'emozione altrettanto forte mi sorprese come mi resi conto che cominciavo a considerare Shuichi come _mio_. Mi distesi su quella superficie morbida, baciando il tessuto come avrei voluto baciare Shuichi, toccandolo come avrei voluto toccare Shuichi in quel momento. Mentre ero perso in quell'euforia, sentii il campanello suonare. _Fai che non sia Tohma, fai che non sia Mika, fai che non sia… nessuno!_

Aprii la porta, e vidi davanti a me una persona che non avevo mai visto in vita mia. Era una bella signora sui cinquant'anni circa, chioma castana ed occhi blu-violacei. "Yuki Eiri?" chiese, con diffidenza. 

"Huh… hai."

"Ho bisogno di parlarle. Posso entrare?"

Prima che concludesse la domanda, lei si era già fatta strada all'interno dell'appartamento. Una volta in soggiorno, notai che si guardava intorno continuamente, all'inizio pensavo che osservasse l'arredamento o gli oggetti della stanza, ma poi notai che probabilmente era alla ricerca di qualcosa. O qualcuno. "Dov'è Shuichi?"

"Oh… ora non è a casa…" risposi, con la stessa diffidenza che mi riservava quella donna. Lei tremò come finii la frase. Continuò a tremare fino a quando non trovò sostegno su di una delle pareti della stanza. "Dunque… lei vive con Shuichi Shindou…? E' il suo… il… suo…" Dato che non riusciva a trovare la parola giusta decisi di finire la frase al posto suo.

"… Amante," mormorai. "Io e Shuichi stiamo insieme, ormai lo sanno tutti. Posso sapere invece chi è lei?" La donna restrinse gli occhi, dandomi un'occhiata feroce. 

"Piacere, signor Yuki Eiri. Io sono Kimiko Shindou, la madre di Shuichi."

********************************************************************************

"Ci pensi? Domani a quest'ora saremo in America."

Io annuii, Fujisaki si sedette sulla sedia accanto a me, ed Hiroshi subito accanto a lui. Entrambi mi guardavano con preoccupazione, ma non me ne accorsi, dato che i miei occhi fissavano il tavolo e la tazzina di caffè che c'era sopra. Ero perso nei miei pensieri, le parole di Ryuichi mi avevano colpito. 

__

"Certo, però… non avrà protestato perché non vuole che tu rinunci al tuo sogno…"

Non ci avevo mai pensato prima d'ora. Che stupido, ero così abituato all'indifferenza di Yuki da non pensare neanche una volta che potesse sentire la mia mancanza. Forse ciò spiegava il suo comportamento dolce degli ultimi tempi. Questa volta ero stato io l'insensibile. Era più che ovvio che non avrebbe protestato per non interferire con il mio sogno…

__

E se invece non gliene importasse nulla? E se pensasse alla mia partenza come un occasione per trovare qualche compagno o compagna migliore di me? Forse era per quello che mi trattava con gentilezza, sarebbe stato un ultimo sforzo prima di scaricarmi definitivamente. Quando sarei tornato a casa mi avrebbe detto, "Shuichi, mi dispiace, ho incontrato la mia anima gemella mentre eri via, non ti ho mai amato, stavo con te solo perché ero costretto. Sayounara!"

Shimatta, ma che razza di pensieri giravano per la mia mente? Quando cominciavo a pensare mi venivano in mente le cose più strane… Non era possibile, anche Ryuichi mi aveva confermato che secondo lui Yuki mi amava… però…

Fui costretto a sbattere la testa contro il legno del tavolo, ripetutamente, per fermare i pensieri. Fu allora che mi accorsi più distintamente della presenza di Fujisaki e Hiroshi. 

"Shindou-kun, tutto okay?! Che ti prende?" domandò Fujisaki.

"Niente…" mormorai, scuotendo la testa. "Gomen, stavo solo pensando…"

Entrambi si guardarono l'un l'altro. "Pensando a Yuki, immagino." disse Hiroshi. "Che è successo, avete litigato?"

"Iie… niente del genere…" Sospirai, premendomi sulla sedia. "Secondo voi Yuki sarà felice del fatto che se questo tour andrà bene starò via di casa ancora più spesso? Pensate che gliene importerà qualcosa?"

"Oh," Hiroshi era meravigliato. "Beh… ecco, saprei…"

Fujisaki assunse per qualche attimo una faccia pensierosa, quando sembrò aver trovato una risposta, mi sbatté in faccia un semplice "Tu conosci Yuki-san senz'altro più di noi, la risposta dovresti trovarla da solo." Avevo ottenuto le risposte che mi aspettavo. Emisi un altro sospiro e mi spinsi ancora di più sulla sedia. D'improvviso sentii la mia testa indietreggiare… un improvviso senso di vertigini e mi rinvenni sul pavimento, con la testa che mi doleva terribilmente. Hiroshi scoppiò a ridere.

"Shindou-kun!" esclamò invece Fujisaki. "Tutto okay?!"

********************************************************************************

"Mio marito era furioso per tutte quelle voci che si erano sparse sul conto di nostro figlio," Nelle parole di Kimiko c'era una disperazione molto controllata. In questo non assomigliava molto a Shuichi, pensai. "Pensavamo che si trattassero solo di pettegolezzi, oppure di una strategia per vendere più cd… invece…"

Non sapevo come rispondere. Non ero in grado di concludere la sua frase, questa volta. Non ero ancora sicuro se lei fosse furiosa con me oppure fosse soltanto sorpresa. Dalle sue parole, sembrava che fosse entrambe le cose. "Vuole che le porti qualcosa da bere? Del caffè?"

"Oh… hai…" rispose, sorpresa dal fatto che avessi cambiato argomento. "Arigatou…"

Chinai il capo e mi diressi verso la cucina. Ma mi bloccai al suono della voce di Kimiko. "… Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?"

Esalai un sospiro. "Da quasi un anno, ormai," Ripresi a camminare verso la cucina, come notai che lei non aveva intenzione di dire altro in risposta. Il silenzio tra noi due era davvero sconfortante, mi faceva sentire come se fossi vestito in uno di quei maglioni pungenti e stressanti di cui vorresti liberarti immediatamente. 

Come tornai in soggiorno con il vassoio e le tazzine da caffè, vidi Kimiko fissare una delle tante foto che ritraevano me e il mio Shuichi. "Non capisco." sussurrò, e non capivo se stesse parlando con me o con sé stessa. "Shuichi, figlio mio, perché non ce ne hai mai parlato?"

"Per quel che ne so…" cominciai, Kimiko si girò di scatto verso di me, probabilmente non si aspettava che l'avessi ascoltata. "… Shuichi aveva paura della vostra reazione…"

"Reazione o no era suo dovere dircelo!" esclamò improvvisamente. "Invece ha continuato a raccontarci frottole… quando si è trasferito aveva detto che sarebbe andato ad abitare a casa di un suo _amico_, e ci ha detto addirittura di essersi innamorato di una ragazza! Come crede che sia sapere che il proprio figlio ha sempre mentito?! Per di più venirlo a sapere non da lui, ma dai notiziari o dai giornali!"

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche attimo. Ero incerto su cosa dire, in effetti doveva essere stato orrendo per i genitori del mio Shuichi venire a sapere della sua omosessualità in quel modo. 

"Che dire dei suoi genitori?" domandò improvvisamente Kimiko. "Sapevano già la _bella_ notizia o l'hanno scoperto anche loro alla stessa maniera?"

"Io… ho rotto con i miei parecchi anni fa…" risposi. Dalla mia voce trapelò un filo di paura. Paura della sua reazione. "Ma penso che mia sorella gli abbia parlato di me e Shuichi qualche volta."

Lei fremette alle mie parole. "E'… è assurdo…" rise amaramente. "Ero venuta a casa suo per sentirmi dire che i pettegolezzi erano insensati… ed ora… mi vuole spiegare cosa dirò a mio marito ed a mia figlia?!"

"La pura e semplice verità," risposi. "Che suo figlio è gay e vive con me." No, fu la prima cosa che pensai. Non dovevo essere così spietato e crudele anche con lei. Sicuramente aveva bisogno di conforto dopo una notizia del genere…

"Gomen nasai," sussurrai, abbassando lo sguardo. 

"Urusai!!" strillò. "Vuole sapere una cosa?! Odio lei, e odio mio figlio!!"

Le lacrime scorrevano sulle sue guance, mentre gridava disperatamente. Del tutto senza parole, mi guardai intorno, ed involontariamente i miei occhi caddero sull'orologio. Spalancai gli occhi alla vista dell'ora. "Non voglio più vedervi né sentirvi, è chiaro?! Statemi alla larga, sono stata abbastanza chiara?!"

"Shindou-sama," mormorai, afferrando le sue braccia per calmarla. "Vorrei tanto restare qui e farla riflettere, ma non sono un tipo molto comunicativo, per di più devo accompagnare Shuichi all'aeroporto, ed è già tardissimo."

"Non m'interessa né cosa vorrebbe dirmi, né cosa deve fare!" gridò. "Voglio solo andarmene e non vedere mai più né lei né Shuichi! Dica a mio figlio ciò non lo considero più tale!"

Perché…? Perché tutto questo? Perché ripudiare un figlio in questo modo? Cos'avrei detto a Shuichi? Di certo non quel che Kimiko voleva gli dicessi. Ripensai all'orario, e decisi di porre fine alla discussione.

"Che sia o non sia il mio fidanzato… Shuichi è sempre vostro figlio. Ora mi scusi ma devo andare."

Le feci cenno con il capo di uscire dall'appartamento, lei chinò il capo, ancora infuriata. Ed uscì sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. 

Io presi di fretta il cappotto e le chiavi della macchina. Guardai per una frazione di secondo l'oggetto sul tavolino, ma non lo presi. Non avrei fatto in tempo. Feci lo stesso tragitto che aveva fatto Kimiko, con un solo pensiero in testa; era tardissimo. A quell'ora sarei già dovuto essere all'aeroporto con Shuichi, sua madre mi aveva tolto molto più tempo di quanto avessi immaginato. Nonostante preferissi guidare con calma, stavolta non potevo proprio. 

Misi in moto con estremo nervoso, chiedendomi cos'avrebbe pensato Shuichi nel non vedermi arrivare in tempo.

********************************************************************************

Sospirai ancora. Chissà quante volte avevo sospirato quella sera. 

Yuki me l'aveva promesso. Yuki aveva promesso di accompagnarmi all'aeroporto. E Yuki era in serio ritardo. "Shuichi, vuoi che ti accompagni in moto?" chiese Hiroshi, il quale aveva pazientemente aspettato con me che Yuki arrivasse. ma ormai era troppo tardi, doveva partire. "Se Yuki tarda ancora rischi di non arrivare in tempo."

Ero decisamente incerto su cosa fare. Volevo aspettare Yuki, volevo essere accompagnato da lui all'aeroporto, volevo che mi salutasse colmando la mia bocca di baci, volevo che mi augurasse buona fortuna… ma se non fosse arrivato per niente cos'avrei fatto? E soprattutto, che reazioni avrebbero avuto Fujisaki, Kei e Sakano?

"Non posso andare ora," risposi. "Probabilmente Yuki sta arrivando, non può rompere la sua promessa." Mentre parlavo, speravo che tutto ciò fosse vero. 

"Shuichi…" 

"Hiro… Yuki non potrebbe mai rompere la sua promessa… non è possibile, perché dovrebbe?" Sentivo le lacrime scendere dai miei occhi, Hiroshi mi fissò con preoccupazione. 

"Shuichi, non pensare subito al peggio…" mormorò. "Hai provato a telefonargli?"

"Un'infinità di volte, ormai." singhiozzai, nascondendo la mia faccia tra le mani mentre piangevo. "Non risponde?"

"Iie."

Hiroshi mi afferrò per le spalle e mi abbracciò, tentando in qualche modo di trasferirmi la sua calma. I miei singhiozzi si fecero più forti, sentivo i polmoni dolere ad ogni respiro. 

__

Yuki, dove sei? Ho bisogno di te, proprio ora…

"Giuro che se non arriva entro un minuto mi arrabbio sul serio," brontolò Hiroshi, notai che era davvero molto arrabbiato. Rimasi in silenzio, dato che neanche lui disse nient'altro. Ogni volta che sentivo il rumore di una macchina avvicinarsi, sbirciavo dalle braccia di Hiroshi per vedere se fosse l'auto di Yuki. Ed ogni volta, non era mai lui. 

Il minuto passò in un silenzio quasi terrificante fra me e il mio migliore amico. 

"Shuichi, sali, in fretta," Alzai lo sguardo. Hiroshi in qualche modo si era districato da me ed aveva portato davanti al marciapiede la sua moto. 

"… hai." fu l'unica parola che pronunciarono le mie labbra.

=======================================================================

"Mi spiace di essere arrivato così in ritardo…"

"Nakano-san, cos'è successo? Shindou-san ha una faccia…" 

Che stupido. Mi ero dimenticato che Ayaka aveva promesso di venire all'aeroporto. A causa mia Hiroshi le avrebbe potuto parlare per una frazione di secondo. Io però non avrei potuto dire neanche una parola a Yuki. Ero arrabbiato ed allo stesso tempo preoccupato. Da una parte pensavo, _come ha osato non mantenere la sua promessa ed ignorarmi? _Mentre dall'altra pensavo, _e se gli fosse successo qualcosa?_

"Yuki gli aveva promesso di accompagnarlo all'aeroporto, ma non si è fatto vivo…"

"Oh… capisco."

Ayaka rimase in silenzio. Era probabile che, anche dopo quasi un anno, si sentisse ancora legata a Yuki. Tuttavia c'era qualcosa di diverso in lei rispetto alle ultime volte che l'avevo vista. Appariva più serena e molto più affezionata ad Hiroshi. Lo guardava con una curiosa luce negli occhi. Per un attimo mi sentii davvero felice. Felice per entrambi, ero sempre stato sicuro che avrebbero formato una splendida coppia. L'unica cosa di cui non ero stato molto sicuro era il fatto che Ayaka potesse dimenticare facilmente Yuki. Io, fossi stato in lei, non ce l'avrei mai fatta!

"Nakano-san…"

"Hai?" 

"… Buona fortuna,"

"Arigatou."

Chiusi gli occhi, tentando di immaginare che Yuki fosse davanti a me, e che mi stesse augurando anche lui buona fortuna per il tour. Ma invece di sentirmi almeno un po' rincuorato, sentii l'impulso irrefrenabile di piangere. Di nuovo. Decisi di alzare lo sguardo verso Ayaka ed Hiroshi un'altra volta, dato che prima mi avevano restituito il buonumore. 

"Nakano-san…?" mormorò di nuovo lei.

"Hai?" Hiroshi la fissò con un sentimento e una devozione che non aveva mai riservato a nessuno, rimasi incantato guardandoli mentre si fissavano intensamente negli occhi. Ayaka sorrise dolcemente, Hiroshi s'inclinò verso di lei e sfiorò le sue labbra; quel bacio mi lasciò senza parole. Hiroshi e Ayaka mi sembrarono la coppia più perfetta che avessi mai visto. 

Quella scena per un attimo m'intenerì e mi affascinò… ed infine mi commosse. Ricominciai a pensare a Yuki… al mio Yuki. 

Presi di fretta il cellulare dalla borsa, e composi il numero di Yuki. Avevo bisogno di sentire la sua voce, avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire che aveva avuto solo un contrattempo… 

__

Il telefono della persona chiamata potrebbe essere non raggiungibile o spento. Riprovi più tardi, Grazie. 

Chiusi la chiamata con violenza. Se Yuki aveva spento il cellulare significava che aveva visto le mie chiamate non risposte… Non riuscii più a trattenere il pianto. I miei singhiozzi attirarono l'attenzione di tutti, ma soprattutto quella di Hiroshi e Ayaka, i quali erano più vicini a me. 

"Che succede, Shindou-san?" Ayaka si chinò verso di me. Kei e Sakano si avvicinarono a me, mi afferrarono per le spalle in gesto di sostegno. 

"Shuichi, capisco che tu sia preoccupato per Yuki…" iniziò Kei. "Vedrai che è stato soltanto un contrattempo, gli telefonerai una volta arrivati in America." Scossi il capo violentemente, tanto che le lacrime sulle mie guance schizzarono sulla mia maglietta, i miei capelli, e forse anche sulla faccia del mio manager. Sakano a quel punto fermò la mia testa e mi diede un debole schiaffo sulla guancia. "Shindou-kun, smettila di fare i capricci," mi rimproverò. "Cosa vorresti fare? Rinunciare ora a ciò per cui abbiamo lavorato così tanto? L'avevi detto tu stesso, questa è la vostra grande occasione, questo è il primo passo per diventare famosi in tutto il mondo. E probabilmente un'opportunità del genere non si presenterà di nuovo."

"Ore… ore wa…" Sakano aveva perfettamente ragione. Non ricordavo chi avesse detto che il cuore e il cervello fossero due parti ben distinte… ma aveva ragione. Il cervello mi diceva di partire e telefonare a Yuki in America, mentre il cuore mi diceva di non partire prima di non essermi accertato che stesse bene. Sia il mio produttore che il mio manager si allontanarono da me, notando che le loro parole mi avevano reso ancora più confuso.

"Shindou-kun," mormorò Fujisaki. "Cosa faresti se Yuki avesse avuto soltanto un imprevisto? Davvero perderesti l'occasione della tua vita per qualcosa di cui non sei sicuro?"

"M– ma… ma se…"

"Adesso smettetela!" Ayaka si posizionò di fronte a me protettivamente, fissando Kei, Sakano e Fujisaki. "So che non sono affari miei, ma non potete trattarlo così, provate a mettervi nei suoi panni! Certo, potrebbe essere stato un imprevisto, sarebbe facile pensarla così. Me se non fosse stato solo un contrattempo? Se in questo momento Eiri-san avesse bisogno di Shindou-san?!"

Rimasi meravigliato dalla prontezza con cui Ayaka mi difendeva. Le sue parole suonavano sia difensive che preoccupate. Chissà se era preoccupata per me o per Yuki. "Ayaka-chan…"

"Shi– Shindou-san…" Per un attimo pensai che fosse stata Ayaka a parlare. Ma riflettendoci, mi resi conto che non era la sua voce. Alzai lo sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime, vidi Tohma completamente pallido, tenendo con una mano tremante il suo cellulare. 

"Seguchi-san…?"

"Deve venire con me, immediatamente," disse, si avvicinò a passi veloci verso di me e mi afferrò per il braccio. Mi trascinò con violenza via dalla sedia, davanti agli occhi sorpresi dei miei amici. "Cos– cosa significa?!" esclamai. "Seguchi-san, dove mi sta portando?"

Kei cominciò a correre verso di noi. "Presidente, cos'è successo?"

Tohma si girò verso di lui, e lo guardò con una faccia priva di emozioni, anche se era chiaro che tentasse di mascherare la sua disperazione. Mi spaventai a vederlo così, sembrava quasi un cadavere. "Eiri-kun –"

"Yuki?!" esclamai prima che potesse finire di pronunciare la frase. "E' successo qualcosa a Yuki?! Seguchi-san, parli, la prego, ho bisogno di saperlo!!!" Mentre gridavo, non mi ero reso conto di aver abbrancato la camicia del presidente, scuotendolo violentemente. 

"Shindou-san, si calmi!" Seguchi afferrò entrambe le mie braccia e si rivolse nuovamente a Kei. 

"Mika-chan mi ha appena telefonato. Ha ricevuto una chiamata dall'ospedale, Eiri-kun si trova là in questo momento."

Kei chinò il capo. "Come si procede?" domandò. Tohma sospirò pesantemente. "Per ora la partenza è rimandata." Detto questo, utilizzò le mie braccia strette nelle sue mani per condurmi all'uscita dell'edificio. Io rimasi impassibile per un breve periodo di tempo, ero ancora shockato e non riuscivo a rendermi conto di cosa stesse succedendo. Il mio cervello sembrava rifiutare ogni riflessione sulle parole di Tohma. 

Una volta realizzata la situazione, non riuscii a trattenere la disperazione e lo smarrimento di quegli istanti come riusciva a fare Tohma. Mi voltai verso Kei e gli altri, e cominciai a strillare frasi senza senso. "Vi odio, è tutta colpa vostra! Avrei dovuto pensare subito che fosse successo qualcosa, ma voi non fate altro che mettermi i sensi di colpa! Vi odio, vi odio!!"

Sapevo bene di stare mentendo. Sapevo che la colpa fosse soltanto mia. In quella consapevolezza, cominciai a versare un fiume di lacrime; mi odiavo, non dovevo essere così fragile e sensibile. Non dovevo piangere. 

=======================================================================

In quel momento il dottore stava sicuramente parlando con Tohma e Mika. Sentivo le loro voci dall'esterno della stanza, la stanza dove riposava il mio Yuki. 

Mentre il presidente mi accompagnava all'ospedale, avevo chiamato Mika con il mio cellulare e le avevo chiesto notizie in più sull'incidente di Yuki. Era stato uno scontro con un'altra auto. Il conducente dell'altra macchina era entrato in coma, e finché Yuki non si sarebbe svegliato non avremmo saputo com'erano andate davvero le cose. L'ipotesi era che Yuki fosse molto di fretta mentre si trovava in macchina, che fosse passato con il rosso in preda a questa impazienza, e che una macchina da destra lo avesse preso in pieno. 

Rabbrividii, Yuki era sicuramente di fretta a causa mia. Lo avevo supplicato di venirmi a prendere per accompagnarmi all'aeroporto. Forse si era ritrovato in ritardo, e l'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era correre. Colpa mia, colpa mia!

Non riuscivo neanche a rendermi conto di quanto tempo avessi passato in quel corridoio ad attendere che finissero di operarlo. Non ricordavo neanche cos'aveva detto una delle infermiere a proposito dell'operazione. Non sapevo di cosa Yuki fosse stato operato. 

Pareva che l'operazione fosse andata bene. Non mi ero fermato ad ascoltare il chirurgo, una volta uscito dalla sala operatoria. Avevo voluto vedere immediatamente Yuki. Anche se avevo ancora mille altre paure, in quel momento volevo soltanto sentire il respiro del mio amore, stringergli la mano, tranquillizzarmi del fatto che fosse vivo davanti ai miei occhi. E mentre stringevo le sue dita con le mie, continuavo a ripetere il suo nome con un filo di voce. Volevo che Yuki si svegliasse e mi parlasse, e mi abbracciasse, e mi dicesse che stava bene. 

Inaspettatamente, un medico, lo stesso dell'operazione, entrò nella stanza buia ed accese la luce. Feci fatica ad abituare i miei occhi a quell'improvviso bagliore. "Lei è il… compagno di Uesugi-san, suppongo." mormorò, leggermente in imbarazzo.

"Hai…" risposi, mentre lui si avvicinava di più a me.

"Ho parlato con Seguchi-san delle condizioni di Uesugi-san," disse. "Ora è giusto che ne parli anche a lei." Il suo tono mi rendeva irrequieto, come se fosse pronto a dirmi qualcosa di terribile. Il mio cervello fece una preghiera mentalmente. Yuki stava bene; Yuki _doveva_ stare bene!

"Ha avuto un'emorragia e l'abbiamo operato…" mormorò. "L'operazione è andata bene." Emisi il sospiro più lieto di tutta la mia vita. Prima di notare gli occhi abbattuti del chirurgo. "Tuttavia…" continuò. "… è quasi certo che l'incidente gli abbia causato delle fratture alla colonna vertebrale, ed è probabile… è _molto_ probabile che non riesca più a muovere gli arti inferiori, d'ora in avanti."

Mi congelai. Rimasi impietrito di fronte al chirurgo, poi mi girai a fatica e fissai il volto dormiente di Yuki. "E'… è uno scherzo, vero?" balbettai, tentando di mantenere il controllo. Il medico posò la sua mano sulla mia spalla, e sussurrò, "Mi dispiace."

Inclinando la testa contro il suo petto, cercai di trattenere i singhiozzi e le lacrime. In quel momento, Tohma entrò nella stanza, il suo sguardo avvilito incontrò il mio a fatica controllato. Come vidi che stava piangendo, istintivamente il mio cervello smise di trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare dai miei occhi. "Seguchi-san… mi dica che è tutto uno scherzo… mi dica che è solo un imcubo…"

"Shindou-san…"

Sebbene prima fossi riuscito a dominare i piagnucolii, il mio cuore ebbe una fitta di dolore e cominciai a singhiozzare inesorabilmente. Tohma corse accanto a me e mi abbracciò da dietro; rimasi sorpreso dal suo gesto, nonostante avesse sempre tentato di separarmi da Yuki, stavolta tentava di darmi coraggio. 

"Mika-chan sta uscendo un po' per prendere una boccata d'aria," sussurrò. "Vuole farle compagnia?" 

Scossi immediatamente la testa. "Iie. Voglio restare con il mio Yuki. Voglio che veda il mio volto quando si sveglierà." Tohma posò una mano sulla mia spalla, e si alzò in piedi. Mentre stava per lasciare la stanza, mormorai, "Può spegnere la luce?"

Tohma annuì e premette l'interruttore, l'oscurità invase la stanza. L'unica cosa che risaltava in tutto quel buio erano i capelli d'oro di Yuki.

=======================================================================

Fui svegliato da uno strano movimento tra i miei capelli. Sentii un tonfo al cuore: quand'è che mi ero addormentato? Alzai la testa di scatto, sentii quel movimento dietro di me ritirarsi, una mano, e mi ritrovai davanti gli occhi ambrati di Yuki. Aperti. Mi fissavano. 

"Shu-chan…"

"Yu- Yuki…" Ero così felice di vederlo sveglio in quell'istante, che mi dimenticai tutto il resto. Affondai la faccia sul suo petto attraverso le coperte fresche del letto, e quella mano che prima mi aveva accarezzato i capelli riprese la sua azione precedente. Niente avrebbe potuto confortarmi meglio di Yuki. "Ai shiteru… ai shiteru, Yuki…" continuavo a ripetere senza fermarmi un secondo. "Sento di non averti mai amato tanto in vita mia…"

"Shu-chan… gomen nasai…" bisbigliò Yuki, dolcemente. "Non ho mantenuto la promessa… ci tenevi tanto… anch'io ci tenevo…"

"Baka!" esclamai. "Tra tutte le cose a cui potresti pensare ora, pensi proprio a quella stupida promessa!" Due lacrime scesero sulle mie guancie.

"Gomen, Shu-chan…" continuò Yuki, accarezzandomi delicatamente la guancia umida con la sua mano. "Non faccio altro che provocarti un dolore dopo l'altro… Gomen nasai…"

"Non dire stupidaggini!" esclamai, la mia mente in preda al nervoso. Yuki ritirò la sua mano e cominciò a spostarsi sul letto, affinché la sua testa potesse scorgere meglio la mia. "Allora perché piangi?" domandò. "Ogni volta che –" Improvvisamente, la sua voce si fermò. 

"… Yuki?"

"Shu-chan… cos'hanno detto i medici a proposito delle mie condizioni?"

Spalancai gli occhi, ricordando le parole del medico. Se ciò che aveva detto il medico era vero, Yuki probabilmente aveva notato la sua insensibilità alle gambe. "… non lo so ancora, il medico non ha detto ancora niente… so solo che sei stato operato e che è andato tutto bene…"

Yuki sospirò dolcemente, io presi la sua mano e la baciai, ci strofinai la guancia, giocherellai con le sue dita. Lui sembrò rilassarsi, chiuse gli occhi con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.

"Vorrei tanto baciarti…" sussurrò, rompendo il silenzio. 

Senza protestare, m'inclinai verso di lui, le nostre labbra s'incontrarono, e si sciolsero in un dolce bacio. Yuki lo approfondì e rifiutò di lasciar andare la mia bocca, come se fosse disperato per un qualsiasi contatto con me. Di conseguenza avvolsi le braccia attorno al suo collo, solo allora mi permise di allontanare le mie labbra dalle sue. "Shu-chan… ho bisogno di te…"

"Anch'io, Yuki…" risposi, i miei occhi scrutarono i suoi. "Tantissimo…"

Lui posò una mano dietro la mia testa, tra i miei capelli, spingendomi verso di lui. Stavamo per baciarci di nuovo, ma fummo interrotti dall'arrivo del chirurgo nella stanza. Ci guardò con occhi truci, non appena notò cosa stavamo per fare. Yuki ricambiò lo sguardo e mi tirò più vicino a lui, catturando le mie labbra in un bacio selvaggio, mi trattenni dal ridere pensando alla faccia che il medico doveva avere in quel momento. 

"Ehm… vi ricordo che questo è un ospedale," mormorò. Dopodiché si avvicinò a Yuki ed a me. 

"Prego, si sposti," mi disse, cominciando a spostare le coperte dal mio compagno. Io eseguii, Yuki allargò gli occhi come si accorse di ciò che il medico voleva fare: allungò la mano e toccò ginocchio del mio compagno. "Allora, sente qualcosa, Uesugi-san?" domandò, un tono di turbamento nella sua voce.

Yuki si morse il labbro. "Iie,"

L'uomo infilò la mano destra nella tasca del suo camice, e ne estrasse uno spillo. Mentre alzava il tessuto dei pantaloni di Yuki fino al ginocchio, corsi verso il lato del letto e afferrai la sua mano, intrappolandola con la mia. 

"Ora?" chiese il dottore, mentre infilava lo spillo nella pelle del mio amante. Tremai, attendendo la risposta. Schiacciai ancora di più la sua mano, sempre di più, man mano che il nervosismo aumentava. Mi accorsi di stare stringendo troppo quando infine Yuki la spinse via con forza e ringhiò un rauco "Iie."

"Niente di niente?"

"Iie."

Il medico continuò quest'azione per tutta la lunghezza della gamba destra di Yuki, ricevendo sempre la stessa risposta. 

"Cos'è, l'effetto di qualche anestetico?" domandò improvvisamente il mio compagno. 

"Yuki…" mormorai, lui si girò verso di me, e probabilmente notò l'aspetto afflitto sulla mia faccia. 

"Cos'è quell'espressione?" chiese, restringendo gli occhi. Non sapevo proprio cosa dire, non volevo essere io a dirgli la verità ed a ferirlo. Avvicinai la mano alla sua e aggrovigliammo le nostre dita insieme.

Il medico decise di "accorrere al mio salvataggio". "Uesugi-san," disse. "E' probabile che l'incidente le abbia provocato la frattura di una o più vertebre. Di conseguenza ha perso la sensibilità alle gambe."

"C- cosa…?" 

Mi spaventai non appena vidi l'aspetto di Yuki. Sembrava così smarrito, così confuso… Guardò le nostre mani unite, infine me. "Tu… lo sapevi…" disse, con ciò che sembrava essere il suo ultimo filo di voce. Infatti, le parole seguenti vennero fuori sotto forma di bisbigli soffocati. "E'… è qualcosa di passeggero, non è così? Guarirò entro qualche giorno, non è vero…? Shu-chan… dimmi che è così…"

Sentii la porta dietro di noi aprirsi, Tohma e Mika entrarono nella stanza, ma restarono in silenzio alla vista della scena di fronte a loro. "Yuki…" sussurrai, la mano libera attraversò la sua faccia ed accarezzò i suoi capelli. Sentii il medico bisbigliare qualcosa, probabilmente rivolto al presidente ed a sua moglie; pochi secondi dopo, infatti, uscirono tutti e tre dalla camera, lasciandoci soli. 

"Shu-chan, tornerà tutto come prima, vero? Ti porterò a casa in auto, e cucinerò per te… ceneremo a lume di candela… poi ti prenderò in braccio e ti porterò nella nostra stanza, e…"

Un fiume di malinconia e tristezza attraversò la mia anima; che cosa stava dicendo? Stava delirando? I paraplegici non guarivano… i paraplegici erano costretti a passare il resto della loro vita su una sedia a rotelle. Il pensiero mi faceva male… "Yukiii…" 

"Oh, Shu-chan… Shu-chan…" singhiozzò. "Ai shiteru…" Solo allora notai le sue lacrime, e subito dopo realizzai le sue parole. Sperai con tutto il cuore che non stesse delirando anche in quel momento. L'aveva detto davvero? Aveva detto sul serio di amarmi? 

"Ai shiteru, Shu-chan… ti prego, non abbandonarmi…"

"Yuki, amore mio… ti starò sempre vicino, non ti lascerò mai… sei troppo importante per me…" Guardai l'orologio della stanza, segnava mezzanotte. Ecco spiegato perché mi sentissi così stanco e affaticato. Era stata una giornata stressante, e sapevo che il giorno seguente non sarebbe stato da meno. Aiutai Yuki a coprirsi completamente con le lenzuola, gli diedi un bacio leggero sulla fronte e lo guardai mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si addormentava. Sugli angoli dei suoi occhi c'erano ancora le tracce di lacrime che stava versando poco prima. "Ai shiteru…" Per la terza volta mi disse quelle due dolcissime parole, che mi facevano venire voglia di piangere per la gioia. Ma quell'attimo era tutt'altro che gioioso. Quel pensiero fece tornare la mia mente triste e sconsolata. 

"Anch'io ti amo, Yuki…"

****

To be continued…

"Konnichi wa": "Buongiorno"

****

"Doushite?": "Perché?"

****

"Moshi moshi?": "Pronto?" 

****

"Itai": "Ahia"

****

"Ja ne": "Ci vediamo, "Arrivederci"

****

"Na no da": è un modo dei giapponesi di canticchiare, come il nostro "La la la"

****

"Sayounara": "Arrivederci", o in altri casi "Addio"

****

"Ore wa…": "Io…"

****

Author's Note: sigh, sta cominciando la parte triste della fanfic… perché, pensavate che fosse soltanto questo ciò che di triste è in questa storia? Ebbene vi sbagliavate!! Io sono malvagia, e ne farò passare di tutti i colori ai miei adoratissimi (eh, sì, li adoro davvero, anche se gliene farò passare di tutti i colori :D) Yuki e Shuichi, proprio ora che la loro storia sembrava prendere una svolta positiva! Bwaahahahahah!! ^___^ E, plz, reviewate! 

****

By Shining Umbreon


End file.
